


Haunted Lockdown

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action & Romance, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Choking, Daria is only trying to be helpful, Drama, Frottage, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, Happy Cornball Cheesy Ending, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, MOL Books in Haunted House, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Pre-cum for Lube, Protective Dean Winchester, She's a Witch!, Spells & Enchantments, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, not a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTSmut, Action, Drama, Porn with Feelings, First Time Sex Together, Top!Dean, Bottom!SamWORDS: 3,906 Work is CompleteSUMMARY: (S13, but not really time line specific.) Sam discovers a former MOL member stashed some important books with a relative. Sam wants these books. Problem is the books are in a haunted house. The MOL members relative, Aunt Daria, died in 2002. Her house has been uninhabitable ever since.A spell is cast on Sam. His heart's desire has been revealed and he must fulfill his destiny with Dean or they will never be allowed to leave the house.Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was completely altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.





	Haunted Lockdown

"I don't like this Sam. How did you find out about this again?"

Dean is parked in front of an old 2 story house. It looks very decrepit. Last time they went into a house like this, they ran into the Ghostfacers and a serious ghost that ended up killing someone.

Sam explains the whole thing to his brother one more time. "The person that owned this house, Daria Knotts, died in April of 2002. She was the aunt of Janet Vander Hecht. Janet's father was a Man of Letters. Documents in the bunker state that he left memoirs, important books having to do with the history of the Men of Letters and other books with his daughter. None of these items were ever found with her or anyone in her family. They were believed to have been left with Janet's aunt Daria."

Sam points to the old house. "Thing is the house is haunted. So, all the items in that house have stayed untouched. It's been abandoned and locked up for years."

Dean sighs, "This isn't like that damn Werther box, is it?"

Sam will never live that down. "No. These books should be in plain sight. They might not be on a shelf in the living room, but they shouldn't be in a vault." Sam's brow creases with a hint of worry. "At least I hope not."

"I don't like it Sam. I get that we're Legacies and all, but is it really worth it?" Dean sees the look on Sam's face and regrets asking. "Fine. First sign of serious trouble, we bail. Books aren't worth it." Dean exits Baby and heads for the trunk.

Sam exits Baby. "Agreed."

They approach the front door and Dean knocks. "Hello! Avon calling!" He chuckles.

Sam's not amused.

Dean thinks he was a bit funny. He rolls his eyes at Sam's lack of humor before trying the door knob.

Locked. "Never easy."

"Nope."

Dean steps aside while Sam quickly picks the lock. They both enter the house slowly. Sam with a flashlight and a salt shotgun. Dean with a flashlight and his pistol. The door slams shut behind them on it's own.

Dean scoffs sarcastically, "Well, this isn't how every horror movie begins."

"Shut up, Dean." Sam heads for the living area with Dean right behind him.

Dean's noticing everything about this house. Things are dusty, but not as bad as one would expect. Especially if it's been abandoned for over 15 years. There's furniture that's covered with dusty dropcloths. A grandfather clock that has stopped at 11:59. Many bookshelves with volumes of novels and other various types of reading material.

Sam moves a dropcloth to reveal a roll top desk. He sits down and picks the lock. He opens the top and finds several ledgers and papers, but not what they're looking for. Same with the drawers on the desk. Just papers and file folders of bills. He closes the desk, gets up and moves on.

Dean's looking through the books on the bookshelf one at a time. Sam clearly told him what to look for. He'll know it when he sees it.

"I'm going to check upstairs." Sam starts heading that way.

"Wait. I'll come with you." Dean follows Sam up the staircase.

Sam points toward the room on the left. "I'll check in here. You go there." He points Dean to the room on the right.

Dean nods and they split up.

Dean's looking through a wardrobe when he hears Sam yell, "DEAN!"

Dean runs toward the room Sam's in and finds him being held from behind by a woman who appears to be in her 60's, but Dean's not sure. She's tall and has an olive complexion. Dean guesses she's at least six feet tall compared to Sam's six foot four inch tall body she's holding. She's got her long gray hair pulled up into a bun on her head with spiral curls spilling around her temples and slender neck. She's wearing a blue dress that matches her eyes. It reminds Dean of the kind of clothing Rowena would wear. Form fitting and beautiful.

She has her hand on Sam's temple and his eyes are glowing a pale green.

She looks up at Dean and smiles. "Hello Dean Winchester. I see you and your younger brother have come here to steal from me what does not belong to you." She has an accent that hints toward British, but is more American.

"Ms. Daria knotts?" Dean remains calm and doesn't raise his gun. He didn't think to load witch killing bullets.

"Who's home do you believe you're standing in? The audacity!" She still has Sam in a trance.

"Ms. Knotts, we apologize. We meant no disrespect. We only meant to search for a book and documents pertaining to..."

"The Men of Letters. I got all of that from Sam's mind." She looks at Sam. "That and so much more." She smiles.

She looks at Dean, then the dresser. "You see that box on the dresser?"

There's a wooden box the size of an average pillow on the dresser. It looks like it's made of a dark mahogany and has sigils carved into it. The lid is closed and has a lock on it.

Dean looks where she's looking and sees the box. "Yes."

"That box contains everything you're looking for. You can have it and leave unharmed, just as soon as you break the spell I've placed on your dear sweet Sammy." She kisses Sam's forehead.

"What spell! What did you do to my brother you witch?!" Dean's anger has risen substantially.

Daria's eyes start glowing lavender in color. "Better watch your temper with me, boy!" Her eyes changes back to their normal blue color. She looks at Sam. "I didn't harm your brother. I helped him..." She looks back toward Dean. "...and you."

She smirks, "You'll see."

She fingers Sam's hair. "Once the spell's broken, the house will release you both. Until then, you're prisoners here. And I assure you, there's no escaping." She kisses Sam's temple once more then vanishes.

Sam's eye color changes back from glowing pale green to beautiful hazel. He closes his eyes and stumbles to his knees.

Dean drops his weapon and flashlight as he rushes to his brother's side. "Sammy!" He hold him in his lap. "Sammy, you okay?"

Sam moans in pain while holding his head. "My head."

Dean sees the bed has nothing on it. He helps Sam get to his feet. "Come on." He pulls off the blanket that's covered in dust, then has Sam lay down on the bed after removing Sam's weapons.

Sam quickly curls up on the bed while holding his head.

"Hold on Sammy." Dean opens the linen closet and finds a folded quilt. He uses it to cover Sam up. "There's no headache medicine here. Anything in this house would be way outdated. I'm sorry." He feels bad for his brother.

"Will you lay beside me?" Sam sounds awful.

Dean's wondering what kind of spell this witch put on his brother and how are they suppose to break it. "Let me check something first."

For his own peace of mind, Dean tries the front and back doors. They won't budge. He tries breaking a window. Impossible to break. He shoots at a window. The bullet vanishes before it hits the glass. "What the...?" He shoots his gun again at the front door's lock. The bullet vanishes before it hits the door lock.

He sighs as he enters the bedroom Sam's in.

"No luck?" Sam looks miserable.

Dean just shakes his head no. He gets Sam's shoes off and sets them beside the bed. He then takes his own weapons and boots off seting them next to Sam's before getting into bed beside him.

Sam immediately wraps himself around Dean and holds him close.

Dean feels Sam trembling. "Hey Sammy, you'll be alright." He holds Sam trying to comfort him. He figures Sam must have been seriously frightened by the witch. Can anyone blame him? Dean has no idea what she did to him.

After thirty minutes pass and Sam seems to have calmed down, Dean asks, "Do you have any idea what kind of spell she put on you?"

Sam clears his throat. "Uh yeah. You're going to hate me. I'm sorry."

Dean looks into Sam's eyes with confusion. "Why would I ever hate you?"

"She read my deepest thoughts and desires." Sam just sighs while looking at his hands.

Dean thinks he understands. He smiles and tilts Sam's face up so his eyes are looking at him. He smiles. "We've had these thoughts and desires for years. So, this witch is just finally forcing us to take the next step. You know, cross the line."

"Are we really going to do that Dean? Cross the line?" Sam looks surprised.

Dean looks at the expression on Sam's face. Making sure that Sam truly knows what's about to happen.

Sam's subconsciously moving his hand back and forth over Dean's arm. He nervously awaits Dean's answer. He gets his answer as Dean slowly leans in.

Dean places his hand on Sam's face and kisses him.

Sam kisses back with some urgency. He somehow moves his body closer to his brother and slides his hand up through his hair.

Dean never thought their first kiss would ever happen, let alone happen like this.

Sam's lips feel so foreign yet familiar. His touch is not delicate at all, but it's more welcome and wanted than any woman he's ever been with.

Their lips finally part. Both are breathing fast, not wanting to let go.

Their eyes searching one another with unspoken questions: Was that okay? Too weird? Are you going to freak out? Should we stop? Keep going?

Sam is a bit timid, but he asks, "Kiss me again?"

Dean responds by giving Sam what he asks for. Only this time their lips part allowing Dean's tongue to find Sam's. Dean moves his thumb over Sam's cheek as his tongue and Sam's twist back and forth. Their lips melding together perfectly.

Sam reaches behind Dean and grabs his ass pulling him up against his groin.

"Sam." Dean gasps against Sam's lips. He lowers his head against Sam's shoulder holding him tight. "Is this you?" He pulls back and looks into his brother's eyes again. "I mean, is this you wanting this or are you under her spell? Cause I can't do this if afterward you look at me with hatred or remorse."

Sam holds Dean's hand to his chest. "I want you. I've always wanted you and the witch figured that out. The spell only brought my love for you to the surface. For the spell to be broken, it requires us to bring our love to it's ultimate conclusion."

Dean is mesmerized by Sam at the moment, but he keeps it together enough to ask, "What's the ultimate conclusion?"

Sam kisses his brother softly. "You reject me completely or..." Sam places his hand over his brother's obvious hard on. "...we go all the way."

Dean moans. "We're brothers." He kisses Sam's neck while Sam continues rubbing his hard cock beneath the thick denim of his jeans.

"I know, but it only makes me love you and want you more." He kisses Dean with a desperate hope he's not rejected.

Dean starts getting more into Sam's kisses and fondling. He gasps against Sam's lips, "Are we talking full penetration?" His fingers touch Sam's hair softly.

Sam pulls back and removes his shirts.

Dean touches Sam's bare chest. He places a kiss over Sam's tattoo.

Sam holds his brother to his chest. "We go all the way and we break the spell."

Dean sits up and removes his shirts. Sam immediately places his lips against his brother's perky nipple. He teases it by sucking, nipping and flicking it with his talented tongue. Dean holds Sam's head to his chest. "Mmm. Sammm." His chest rises and falls heavily with the added sexual stimulation. Sam moves to his other nipple to give it fair treatment.

Dean needs relief from the tight confinement in his jeans. He unbuckles his belt and loosens his jeans enough to remove them.

Sam moves his hand over Dean's Fruit of the Loom covered erection and Dean groans. He nearly comes undone just from Sam's initial touch. Sam grins against his brother's red hot cheek as Dean tries hiding his face from Sam.

"It's okay De." Sam takes Dean's hand and slides it into his own jeans and boxers. Dean's hand ends up encasing Sam's rather large cock. Sam grunts as he presses his brother's hand tighter around his cock. "Just like that." He releases Dean's hand and then removes his jeans and boxers very quickly.

Sam kisses Dean while Dean starts stroking his brother's very hard dick. Sam places his hand inside Dean's underwear and Dean's a little wet from leaking pre-cum. Sam pulls his brother's underwear off. He positions himself on top of Dean. "My head's feeling better by the way." He grins and gives Dean a fierce kiss.

Dean sorta laughs before Sam attacks his lips. His cock is against the hand he's using to jerk off Sam. He open's his hand and wraps it around both of their dicks. His one hand has trouble holding both together.

Sam pulls his lips from Dean's when he feels his cock nestled beside his brothers. Hot flesh against hot flesh. Dean's trying to stroke them together. As good as it might feel, he's failing at his attempts. Sam adds his hand and together they form a rhythm.

They look into each other's eyes. Both of them seeing the need and love between them.

They start to talk over each other with heated breath. Sam bites his bottom lip and lets Dean speak.

"We don't have lube. I don't want to hurt you." He holds Sam's hair from his face as Sam hovers above him. Sam still stroking them together slowly.

Sam takes two of Dean's fingers and places them in his mouth. He does his best to get them wet, but his mouth is dry and he can't seem to make enough spit.

Dean sees what Sam is trying to do. His cock leaks more pre-cum. Dean gets Sam to stop stroking their cocks. He removes his fingers from Sam's mouth and kisses him softly with a smile. "We have some natural lube." He shows Sam all the pre-cum on his hand from the both of them. He also has a lot on his lower abs.

Dean collects all he can and the two switch positions.

Sam looks up toward Dean. His eyes have never seen anyone more beautiful. His body, his face with all the wisdom of time and those green eyes that almost look like emeralds right now. Sam's fascinated and... in love.

"What?" Dean's feeling self conscious. He knows he's not a young kid anymore; but he knows he's still good looking, right?

Sam lifts his legs while blushing. Can't believe he's bearing himself to his big brother in more ways than one right now. "I.. I just.." Sam runs his fingers through his hair. "I love you." He swallows hard. "You're perfect and amazing and I love you."

Dean covers himself and Sam's hole with pre-cum before it dries up. "I love you too." Dean pushes the head of his cock against Sam's hole and starts going in slowly.

Sam clinches his teeth while stroking himself. The small bit of pain when Dean gets deep inside is being overcome by how good it feels touching himself. It's also knowing that Dean won't hurt him.

What's really filling Sam up, other than his brother's cock, is the feeling of being one with his soul mate. Sam now knows what it truly means to be one with someone.

Dean is looking into Sam's dilated, multi colored eyes. He sees his pain turning into something else entirely. "You okay Sammy?" His own voice sounds wrecked. Why shouldn't it? He's only making love to his little brother. That's when it hits him. The look on Sam's face and the feeling inside his own chest. This is way more than he ever expected.

Sam pulls Dean down for a kiss. "I'm okay. You?"

Dean kisses his true love's forehead. He caresses his face. "I'm yours." He moves his hips slowly while watching Sam's expressions.

Sam keeps his eyes on Dean's as he starts moving his hips. Small, slow movements that feel huge to Sam. Dean's at a great angle. The more he moves, the better it feels for them both.

Sam's long legs are up around Dean's body. They're now working up a sweat.

Dean pauses and kisses Sam. Sam pulls Dean further over on top of him. His nails scratch across Dean's back. Dean likes it. A lot! He kisses Sam and caresses his face. He feels the need to move. "Sammy." He's panting.

"Do it Dean." Sam nips at Dean's bottom lip.

Dean gets up on his knees and holds Sam's legs up as he slams into his brother again and again. He places Sam's legs on his shoulders and holds Sam's hips while really moving his own hips. Skin slapping on skin. "Fuck!"

Sam holds the base of his engorged cock while pressing his head against his pillow. His neck exposed to Dean.

Dean holds Sam's neck applying some pressure while making love to him. "That's it. Cum for me Sam."

Sam loves the pressure Dean's placing on his throat. Taking control. When he tells Sam to cum, he does. Sam strokes his straining cock that's slick with pre-cum. His hand moves quickly while Dean fucks him hard and oh so deep! As soon as Sam starts to cum, Dean releases his throat. "DEEEEAN!!! Sam cums more intensely than ever. His whole body tensing then jerking some before relaxing.

Dean reaches his climax almost at the same time Sam does. Seeing his brother come undone beneath him is what sends Dean over the edge. "Oh fuck! Fuck! Sam!" He falls into Sam's arms and rides out the after shocks in his brother's loving embrace.

While Sam's holding him and kissing the top of his head, he notices the wooden box on the dresser. It's lid is now open. "Sammy." He points toward the box.

Dean gets up and goes into the bathroom hoping for running water. No such luck. He does find towels in the linen closet. He uses one to clean up some.

He gives Sam a towel to clean up. He then starts getting dressed. "Get dressed. We're leaving."

Sam does as he's told. He cleans up with the towel and starts getting dressed.

Dean finally finishes dressing and gets his boots on. He then grabs his weapons and flashlight. "I'll meet you downstairs." He heads down stairs.

Sam is still getting dressed when Dean takes off.

Sam's finally dressed. He grabs his weapons, flashlight and locks the wooden box before taking it from the dresser.

Daria Knotts appears in front of Sam before he can leave the room.

"You're not a ghost, are you?" Sam knows the answer before asking it.

She smiles, "No darling. I'm not. I'm a witch that's lived for over 900 years. I'm going to give you some advice. A love like you have with your brother is rare. Don't squander it or forsake it for another." She throws her hand up at the doorway.

Sam can just see Dean's hand and his pistol pointing at Daria.

Dean is frozen like a statue. He can't move. He can hear and see, but he can't move.

"What did you do to my brother?" Sam's angry, but trying his best to keep calm.

"He's just paused until I leave. He's okay." She sighs. "Where was I... Oh yes. Hold on to what you have with your brother because once he's gone and you're all alone, regret is worse than death."

She continues, "I added some Items to that box you're holding. A charm that wards off spells like the one I cast on you. I noticed you have marked your skin with ink to keep demons from possessing you. If you're so inclined, you could do the same with the symbol of that charm and call it an anti-spell marking or something." She waves a hand and shrugs.

"The other two items are explained in the journal. They belonged to my great grandson. He was a part of your Men of Letters. I suggest you lock up those items with the other items you keep hidden from the world. They are dark magic."

She steps closer to Sam. "You remind me of him. He was a very brave man in desperate times. I know what you've endured Sam. I'm sorry to say that your sorrows won't be ending any time soon. Just hold on to your brother as long as you possibly can." She leans in and whispers. "Never, ever use magic to bring him back. You've used it on him once. I saw the Darkness. The Mark removed. Don't use magic to bring him back. He won't be the same man next time. I promise you this. Please hear me and remember what I'm saying."

Sam clears his throat and nods. "Yes ma'am. I hear you and I promise, I won't "

She smiles and pats his cheek. "There's a good lad. Now run along with your brother and don't come back. Our next visit won't be pleasant, I assure you." She vanishes.

Dean unfreezes. He looks around for the witch. "Where is she?"

"She's gone. Let's go before she comes back." He walks past Dean.

"I got witch killing bullets from the car." Dean's still looking around with his flashlight.

"Dean, let's go. She's no longer here." Sam heads for the front door using his flashlight while still holding the box and shotgun.

Dean finally gives up looking for Daria and meets Sam at the front door. They both exit at the same time. The door slams behind them and locks itself. Both men jump at the door slamming on it's own like that.

Sam sighs, "We wore out our welcome."

"I guess." Dean walks briskly toward the Impala and pops her trunk. Sam places the wooden box in the trunk with their shotgun and flashlights.

Sam is quiet in the car.

Dean hasn't even turned on the radio. He's also thinking about things. "What are you thinking?"

Sam smiles. "You like building things, right?"

Dean's smiling. "Yeah."

Sam takes Dean's hand into his. "How would you feel about bunk beds?"

Dean nods with a bigger smile. "Major job. Welding and making sure it doesn't squeak. I'm sure I can do it. Get you one of those twin XL memory foam mattresses for the bottom bunk."

"How about a queen mattress for the bottom bunk?" Sam questions.

"That might be too obvious." Dean shrugs.

Sam takes his hand back and scoffs, "You're too obvious."

"What?" Dean's confused.

"Never mind. I'll just get a queen in my room." Sam sighs.

"You're a queen." Dean smirks.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Jerk."

Dean laughs. "Queen."

"Fuck you."

"Any time." Dean searches for Sam's hand while still driving. He takes his brother's hand and kisses the back of it and keeps holding it.

Sam rests his head on Dean's shoulder the rest of the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Haunted Lockdown. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. ❤


End file.
